1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the field of man/machine interfaces for a ticket processing device comprising a magnetic stripe.
It has a particular application in the processing of transport tickets, notably air or railway tickets, comprising magnetic information.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Patents FR 88 00734 and FR 88 00733, the Applicant has already described a ticket processing device comprising an insertion station, a delivery station, a magnetic read/write station and a thermal printing station.
In this kind of ticket processing device, the installer manually programmes the different configuration parameters and parameters for adaptation of the different processing device stations, with the help of a man/machine interface formed by a keyboard and a display screen.
The Applicant has addressed the problem of providing a man/machine interface enabling in particular the automation and improvement of the man/machine dialogue, the programming and/or adaptation of a ticket processing device with a magnetic stripe.